westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
20010414 GreatPriestRobbery
The Great Priest Robbery Role Call Travian 12th Human Paladin Robert Giedt Kieran 8th/5th Half-Elf Cleric/Wizard Ray Chiang Colin 14th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Grackle 6th/8th Half-Elf Fighter/Rogue Mark Whisler Prince Donner 6th/8rd Human Fighter/Wizard John Speck Fingle 3rd/11th Gnome Cleric/Wizard Richard Jacobsen Kill'Dar 11th/3rd Elf Wizard/Fighter Rick DiRicco (Full Risk, Full Reward) Auric 9th Human Druid Keith Farrar Session Summary The Plan That evening, the party discusses the final plan with the Guardian Circle. George and Philip are willing to go on the mission with the party. Father Cullaim is not willing to go, but is willing to spend a day's worth of spells on the party before they leave. Throughout the rest of the day, the party discusses plans with the Guardian Circle in order sort out the logistics of the assault. During this time, the party spends a great deal of time talking to Father Cullaim about the protective spells he has available. Cullaim: Which reminds me. A little while ago, I cast a Divination regarding the party's mission. There were no words, but there were images of the entire party wading through a river of blood, chest high. The vision was incomplete since there was no end to it, but people occasionally disappeared (and sometimes reappeared) from sight. Donner: Well, that seems like a reasonable Divination. Any thoughts on what it means? Cullaim: It appears as though there will be a great deal of fighting, but the outcome is unclear. Sometime later, as the first set of plans is finalized. George: So, do you know where we're supposed to Teleport to? Donner: Uh, not really. Grackle: I suppose you could scry on the front gates. They're not too likely to be protected. George: Well, do you know any of the leaders? Grackle: Well, there was the wizard Zylan. Kieran: Well, we encountered him during the assault on Og-Kund. So there's no guarantee that he's at Grax. The only person we know was ogre mage, Toran Shah. George: I suppose I could scry on him and see who he runs across. Kieran: Wait, I remember one other name. Borosh? Wasn't that the name Toran Shah mentioned? George: I suppose I could scry on him and see who he is. George scrys on the name Borosh. Fingle and Kieran casts Detect Thoughts in order to "follow" the scrying attempts. As the image appears, he appears to be a shaman of the orcs. "perhaps Grummsh, " says George. Fingle and Kieran cast Detect Thoughts. Borosh is missing an eye, but it missing but is missing the wrong eye. When Borosh taps his staff on the ground apparently in anger. As he raises it, the huge orogs in the room with him rear back in fear. They run off and he turns around and sighs in exasperation. George spots a group of shadows grouped closely around with him. As he's wandering around, a strange haze of smoke, which follows him in a strange clinging manner--such as someone in Gaseous Form. He wanders into a random room and the scrying abruptly ends. George: What the? He must have protections in that area. It might be Hallowed ground. Fingle shows the results of the scry by casting an illusion to mimic the scrying attempt. Fingle thinks about the Gaseous Form and realizes that it could be a Vampire, which would be consistent with the undead-controlling abilities of evil priests. Cullaim: The problem with shadows is that in a target-rich environment he can easily build up his army. Considering this new information, the party begins replanning the spells for Father Cullaim. George: So, can you tell me what sort of enemy we are facing? Party: (Describes enemies from the main fortress at Og-Kund and tells about their encounter with Toran Shah) George: So, you're saying that this Toran Shah may be a demon? Party: (Nods affirmatively) George: If I'm not mistaken, this isn't the first time that you've faced demons. Right Philip? Philip: Oh, no problem. I am mainly concerned about needing protective magics that are not covered by my holy nature. Kieran: Holy nature? Philip: Yes, did you not know I am a Templar of Belenus? Philip is a Templar of Belenus, god of Sun and Fire. Clerics of Belenus or Druids performing a ceremony (1 week to cast, 5th level) for Belenus can raise Standing Stones. George: So, the main reason I ask about the enemy is that so that I may determine the appropriate magic to bring. More specifically, I have this ring which may be used to counter any one spell stored in it. Kieran: Well, we've largely seen priestly magic, so any of their evil spells are a good possibility. After some further discussion, Father Cullaim cannot receive most evil spells from Diancecht. As a result, he cannot provide any high-level spells for George's ring to protect against. In the end, the decision is to protect George from Dimensional Anchor. Fingle: (To George) You mentioned that you had a cache of magic items. Can you tell me what leftover magic you have available? George: Certainly. I have... Scrolls Available Clairaudience/Clairvoyance (CLvl 5) Dimension Door and Dispel Magic (CLvl 5-7) (Lower level) Confusion, Cone of Cold, Disintegrate, Wall of Stone, Emotion (CLvl 7-11) Eyebite (2), Vanish (CLvl 11-13) Suggestion (CLvl 5) - "I've found this so useful that I've always memorized it" Potions Charisma Darkvision Fire Breath Tongues Aid Cure Light Wounds Cure Moderate Wounds Detect Thoughts Alter Self Cat's Grace Rings Resistance to Acid (Major) Resistance to Electricity (Minor) Wands Levitate Light Cure Moderate Wounds (2d8+3) Searing Light (CLvl 5) Some of the various items get handed out to the party members. Grackle borrows the potion of Darkvision, Fingle borrows the wands of Cure Moderate Wounds and Searing Light as well as some scrolls. In the meantime, more discussions occur among the heroes. During the discussion about the capabilities of the Guardian Circle, it appears as though George is 15th level, Father Cullaim is 16th level, and Philip is 16th level. It is also interesting to note that as the Guardian Circle discusses things, George and Philip defer to Cullaim's judgement in many matters. The Morning Prayer The next morning, the party and the Guardian Circle gather. Philip comes into the group in full regalia. The shield, sword, and armor he is wearing (Full Plate Mail) has not been seen by the party before. George comes out equipped with a crossbow quiver with appears to be full of wands. He also is carrying a bag with the remainder of the potions. He is carrying a large iron shod staff etched with runes (Staff of the Magi). Before noon, Cullaim comes out to cast his arsenal of protective spells on the party, including George and Philip. While he spends the few hours casting, the party discusses a few more tactics. Donner: So, in case of emergency, we might need to split up. In that case, one group should be Colin, Philip, Fingle, Kill'Dar, and Auric. The other group will be Travian, Grackle, George, Kieran, and myself. Philip: By the way, I have prepared Detect XXX and Remove Paralysis. Donner: (To Philip) I've never seen that armor before. Philip: It was given to me by my father. Upon closer inspection by Fingle, the armor appears to be piecemeal. It used to be full admanatine, but there are some mithril parts (presumably slowly replaced and/or repaired over the years). Philip's shield is a symbol of the sun and in the hands of a paladin serving Belenus, it glows as full daylight. Cullaim finishes casting the protective magicks on the party. The group gathers in a circle and George begins casting. Kieran: Are we casting an Augury before leaving? George: (Finishes Mass Teleport) The Execution Surprise round: By coincidence, nearly all the mages are lined up with the orcs in the room. George looks at the two orcs in front of him, taps the ground with his staff, and a Huge earth elemental appears. He begins talking to it in a strange language. Philip swings and kills the orc in front of him, beheading it in one swing. Travian swings and hits the orc next to him, but doesn't kill it. Grackle sneaks around one of the orcs and injures it. All the spellcasters notice that the spell was a Monster Summoning IX and the elemental is an Elder Earth Elemental. Auric swings at an orc and misses. Round 1: Fingle casts Project Image toward the end of one of the corridors. He sees some orcs leaving the room and a few more heading toward the group. Colin swings and kills his orc in one blow. Philip moves down the corridor and casts Divine Favor. The remaining orcs swing and miss the party. Travian kills the orc facing him. The elemental knocks over the first orc, reaches across the room and stuffs the last orc into the ceiling (literally). Round 2: Fingle moves up towards the mouth of the next room and casts Grease. He fails a Fortitude spell and falls dead. George moves up and sees Fingle's body lying cold on the floor. He tells the rest of the party to advance no further than the gnome's invisible body. Round 3: Everyone moves up the corridor to the next room. George casts Greater Dispelling in the room. Colin activates Fire Shield. Round 4: The elemental digs out a divet and moves into the main corridor. George moves up and waits to blast orcs. It digs out a divet in the corridor and grabs Fingle's body, handing it back to Travian. Kill'Dar picks up the body and teleports back to Home with Fingle. Phiilip beheads his fourth orc in the hallway. Round 5: Auric follows Kieran into the corridor. The elemental moves into the room and triggers another Death Glyph, but makes its Fortitude save. A huge mass of shadows enter the room and swarm the elemental, killing it. Philip moves towards the rest of the party. George waits to blast orcs. Colin moves up and swings at the mass of shadows, killing 6 (as if we could tell). Travian steps up and summons the holy power of turning, destroying 7 more of them. Donner moves up into the corridor. Kieran steps up and destroys 7 more. Round 6: Auric delays. A shadowy figure moves past the mass of shadows and attempts to do something to Travian--however Travian resists. Some more evil creatures step up behind the shadows, including the evil priest himself. The evil priest casts Blasphemy, dazing Grackle, Kieran, and Colin. The shadows attack Travian and Colin, largely taking damage themselves. George casts Chain Lightning at the priest, injuring nearby creatures. Grackle and Colin shake off their daze. Out of the cloud of shadows, Travian sticks his hand out and attempts to turn the nearby undead, and fails to affect the presumed vampire, but does manage to destroy 8 more shadows. The cloud near Travian gets noticeably thinner. Donner moves back and casts Expeditious Retreat. Kieran shakes off his daze. Round 7: Auric waits. Philip steps up and turns (30 HD) more of the undead. He turns the vampire and destroys the cloud of undead near Travian. The priest directs the shadows to attack Kieran, while the mask flies off the priest's face and attacks Colin. The shadows swarm Kieran, hitting four times, but none damage him. The mask hits Colin for some minor damage. The other two guys run up to Colin and hit him four times. As they strike, they take minor damage from Colin's Fire Shield. Donner is guarding the back room. While there, he hears some arguing. He sees two large figures guarding the corridor. He overhears part of the conversation (in Orcish). Orcish Voice: This is where the fight is coming from. Deep Accented Orc Voice: I'm telling you no. I already checked here. The fight's the other way. Meanwhile, back at the main combat... George: Can any of you curse him? I would like to destroy him, but I would prefer to lower his resistances first. Party: (Various negative responses) George casts Disintegrate at the priest, damaging him. (Donner breathes a sigh of relief, since the magic items the priest carries are intact.) Grackle sneaks up behind the priest and waits for a full attack. Colin steps towards the priest and attacks him, hitting several times. Travian moves away, turning the shadows surrounding Kieran (25 HD) - destroying 8. Donner leaves his familiar to watch the hallway and moves up to cast Haste on Philip. Kieran dispels 5 more. Round 8: Auric moves up and casts Dispel Magic on the priest, but to little effect. The evil priest casts Greater Dispelling on the group, dispelling several Spell Resistances, Kieran's Negative Plane Protection, and Colin's Stoneskin. The bodyguards attack Colin, damaging him. The shadows attack Kieran and drain 13 points of strength, leaving him with 5. Travian dispels 7 more creatures. Kieran turns the remaining 5. Round 9: Auric moves closer to the combat. Philip steps up and attacks the nearby bodyguard once, damaging it. Donner moves up and casts True Strike. The orcs swing at Colin, hitting three times and then they step back. The priest then attempts to touch Grackle, but misses him and takes a step back. A large number of other orcs run into the room near Philip. At the same time, Travian avoids yet another spell effect. Grackle steps up along next to the priest again and hits him three times, wounding him severely. Colin steps up and uses Fulchar to Flame Strike the priest and the bodyguard. Travian steps up and attacks the nearest bodyguard, injuring him severely. Kieran retreats and begins casting Restoration on himself. Round 10: Philip steps up and attacks the other bodyguard. Donner steps up to kill one of the bodyguards as more orcs flood into the room. Travian and Donner make saves. George casts an Empowered Magic Missile and hits the priests for 33 points, killing him. Colin steps back and lowers his Spell Resistance, Auric heals Colin, while Travian is disrupted while attempting to Lay on Hands. Kieran continues casting Restoration. Round 11: Philip beheads two orogs and performs Laying on Hands on Colin ("That's how you do it son"). Donner runs up and stabs the priest's body and drags him towards the rest of the party. The orcs remaining retreat slightly and cast spells. George stamps the staff and another elemental appears. ("I'm going to have it destroy the bodies and attack anyone in this room. I suggest we retreat.") Grackle retreats and asks for healing from Auric. Kieran spends his last round of casting Restoration. Colin grabs a body of a bodyguard. Round 12: Philip holds position while passing orog bodies back towards the group. Donner drags the body of the priest towards the group. More orcs come into the room and attempt to delay the party. The elemental moves into the room and attacks the orc in the Grease spell left by Fingle, killing it. Colin sets up the Wall of Fire to cut off three of the four hallways leading into the room. Travian drags a body back 10-15 feet. Colin carries one of the priest's bodyguards toward the group. Kieran flies to the priests body and casts Shrink Item on the body of the priest and pockets it. Round 13: Philip casts Magic Circle against Evil. Donner casts Detect Magic. George levitates the staff towards him. Donner orders everyone to grab what items they can. Colin grabs an axe and shield, and Travian grabs the purse on the body near him. Kieran casts Reduce on the bodyguard corpse near Travian and picks it up. Round 14: Philip covers the last retreat. Donner moves back towards the group. George summons the Hound Archon ("Find evil and destroy it!"). Grackle runs back into the room. Colin, Auric, Travian, and Kieran retreat back into the first room they arrived in. Round 15: Donner scans the room for magic items. He spots a scimitar, which he picks up. He also spots several other magic items (armor, shield, scroll). Philip picks up a scroll case and a pouch, and waits for Donner. George runs into the room and begins to form the circle. Kieran heals Grackle for 18 points. Round 16: Donner and Philip enter the room and George begins casting Mass Teleport. Those listening hear a ruckus coming from the other direction. It appears to be sounds of fighting--including spellcasting (or so Grackle hears). After several rounds, George successfully teleports the party out of Grax. Back at Home, Cullaim is casting True Resurrection on Fingle while Kill'Dar waits outside. Donner berates him for waiting too long. Foes Fought 50 Shadows 10 Orog Guards 2 Personal Bodyguards 1 Orog Priest Base Experience: 3850